


From beginning to end 至始至终21

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [23]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终21

等Loki起来的时候已经过了中午，简单的吃了一口午餐后就陪着小煤球在后院玩了好一会儿。不得不说在进一步的交往及生活中，Loki开始渐渐的习惯于有Thor的存在，突然身边少了这个整天缠着他的人，多少会有种被冷落的空虚感。

 

小煤球玩的累了，在Loki的脚边呼呼的睡起了大觉  
“你这个没心没肺的小家伙，睡的可真快”Loki温柔的给小家伙顺着毛，轻轻的将它安置在座椅上然后起身离开。他自己也得找些事情做，比如刚刚获得的彩虹桥使用权，现在正好趁着Thor不在家，Loki可以好好的研究一番，就像是新到手的玩具，总是充满了好奇。

 

书房桌子上的设备还和昨天离开前一样没有任何的变化。Loki坐在书桌前打开了电脑，看着显示条渐渐的注满，听着那熟悉的声音“欢迎来到彩虹桥”。这真是太不可思议了，从今天开始他将拥有的不仅仅是这台小小的本子，全世界都在他的眼皮底下，这种感觉好到比自己做了某个国家的国王还开心。Loki摸起电话，给他最信任的黑客朋友送上了一份邀请，他滔滔不绝的设想着自己所需要的安全系统，以及最严密的密码保护。

 

“放心吧，兄弟。我一定搞出一套最严密的保护系统，安全到万一你哪天忘记了密码都无力回天的那种”

“那样最好”

挂断了电话，Loki开始试用和探索着彩虹桥的功能，这实在太有趣了。他查看着这几周Fandral光顾夜店和开房的次数、找到之前做生意坑他钱的法国佬，以及他父亲Laufey最近都去过什么地方..........这东西简直太便利了，要是警察局有了这套系统，估计就不愁找不到犯人，可惜很多东西是需要保密和不为人知的。Loki貌似把彩虹桥当成了游戏机，他搜素着乱七八糟的东西找些乐子，但不知道为什么Loki的脑海中想起了Mason，他原先最要好的朋友，也是身边唯一的一位Omega朋友，这大概是因为昨晚提起过他的缘故。Mason在北欧的家族很有名望，比起他们家不堪入目的黑暗历史，Mason的家族可谓是地地道道的贵族，虽然这小子脾气差又败家，但谁让人家是独门独子？就算是Omega也比他强上千万倍。Loki一开始是有目的性的接近对方，论北欧地区的富家子弟谁不想巴结他，只可惜Mason从小娇生惯养，很多人都受不了他的臭脾气，也就Loki能忍着，时不时的互怼中还建立出了深厚的友谊，用Fandral的话讲就是：“狐朋狗友都一个德行，你什么样，身边就有什么样的朋友”，想到这里，Loki不免翻了一个白眼。要是没记错，小时候Fandral和Mason貌似还是一个学校的，从那时起Fandral就挺讨厌对方的，时常还会和Loki提起这个低学年的小恶霸，当然那时候他还没有和Mason见过面

 

Loki好奇的打开搜索条，查询着Mason最近的动态，依然还是像原先一样潇洒，黑山湾的常客，夜夜风流，没少惹事。要不是因为Thor，估计他们至今还会是朋友......  
“为了一个男人至于吗”Loki小声的吐槽着，想着那天Thor在希望女神号上发出的INS照片，结果没过多久他就接到了Mason的致电，劈头盖脸的就是一顿指责，什么不讲义气、朋友夫不可欺之类的？？Loki也是被空穴来风的指控气昏了头  
“对，是的，你连一个头发丝都没碰到过的Thor，哭着喊着爱我一生一世，跪着求着和我上床，你又能怎么办？口口声声说什么朋友夫不可欺，请问你和他是什么关系？路人都算不上吧”直到对方被气的哑口无言挂断了电话，Loki才泄了气一般的瘫软下来，他知道Mason是多么的痴迷于Thor，简直到了一种TB的地步，看来这回他们的友谊是真的要完结了。

 

刚刚还沉浸在回忆中的Loki，现在却被桌角的一份文件吸引了过去  
“新能源计划书......”Loki快速的眨眨眼睛，确定自己没有看错，这一定是早上Thor着急出门落下的吧。他拿过文件盯着封面看了半天，心里貌似有个声音在催促着他一探究竟。

 

“我只是看看，放在桌面上的一定不会是什么重要的文件”Loki安慰着自己，然后翻开了文件。这个文件可不想他想象中的那样，这明明就是新能源的原版文件，从设计构造到使用范围，就连投资的金额都写的清清楚楚，看来他一不小心就捡到了宝，这项技术要是卖出去可是天价的数字。

 

Loki还来不及从震惊中跳脱出来，手边的电话铃声就诡异的响了起来，瞬间的惊慌有种像是被Thor撞破阴谋一般的恐惧，可当看到屏显上的来电时，这种恐惧就变的更加浓重起来

 

“父亲，有什么事情？”Loki的心脏被提到了嗓子眼，他甚至怀疑Laufey此时此刻正在另一个房间内监视着他的一举一动，要不怎么会这么巧？他前脚刚刚发现了新能源企划书，后脚就接到了父亲的电话？

 

“有什么事？Loki我现在越来越怀疑你对家族的忠心了。与Odinson生活在一起的日子是不是让你忘记了自己的姓氏”

 

Loki屏住呼吸，他因为强烈的恐惧而浑身颤抖起来，他死死的盯着手中的文件，然后尽量让自己镇定一些“我....当然记得我是谁，父亲。我在Odinson身边只是想拿到新能源的配方，您一定要相信我”

 

“是吗？那结果如何？我不想听什么过程，什么难处，我只想要一个结果，孩子”低沉的声音中带有着质疑，他的小儿子总是愿意耍着小聪明，但每次他都能很容易地看穿

 

“.......我弄到手了！是的，很顺利”Loki条件放射般起身离开座位，生怕这个时候有人突然出现在门口。他走到书柜的侧面尽量压低自己的声音

 

“我为你感到骄傲，我的孩子，那你准备什么时候带着计划书回来”Laufey的声音变得温和了一些，这也让Loki紧张的神经稍微放松下来

 

“我可能还要过一阵子，现在走的这么急一定会被发现的，我准备在呆上一段时间，然后找个什么借口把他甩了”这的确是Loki最初的想法，可现在他不确定了

 

“Harrison家的人上周已经提上出订婚的日程计划，你必须马上回来，而且还要完好无损的把新能源配方带回来”Laufey的语气是肯定的，没有给Loki任何可以讨价还价的机会

 

“那要是Odinson来找麻烦那，Harrison家应该不想看到这些吧”Loki抱着最后的一丝希望与他父亲周旋着

 

“要是有了新能源的配方，Harrison家的人还会去计较这些吗？难道你真的以为这世界上会有高于利益的爱情存在吗？你的母亲和你的诞生，难道还没有让你明白这一切吗。我很明确得告诉你，飞机会在今晚20点钟准时出发，请你务必赶到，明天见我的孩子”

 

“混蛋！”Loki把已经挂断的手机扔了出去，他现在又焦虑又害怕，真希望这个时候Thor能抱抱自己，给他些许的温暖。可惜Loki的后路被完全的截断，难道真的要偷取新能源的计划书去换取那个冷血父亲的点滴怜悯吗？又或许......可不可以和Thor坦白这一切？告诉对方自己其实还有个未婚夫，并且下周就要订婚了，还有Laufey让他盗取新能源的配方？天啊，单是想想就觉得很可恶，Thor会怎么看待他？会不会觉得一切都是假的，他们的感情从头到尾都是个骗局？Loki的脑子里乱成了一窝蜂，他原本聪明的小脑袋瓜现在却一点办法也想不出来....

 

Loki从地板上捡起了手机，检查了一番好在没坏。他做了将近半个小时的准备，才有勇气按下Thor的号码，想着看情况随时发挥吧！可没想到对面居然是无法接通的状况？......Loki不死心的又打了好几遍，但结果都是一样  
“该死的Odinson，你他妈的到底在干么？”Loki站起身走到电脑前开启了彩虹桥，他要看看Thor到底在干什么，谁知道刚要确认搜索，就被门口的问候吓了一跳

 

“你是Loki吧？真是个漂亮的孩子”Loki来不及反应这一切，表情呆滞的看着这位优雅的妇人走进自己，对方的年龄看起来应该和父亲一辈的人差不多，但华丽的衣着和高贵的气质证明着她又不是一般的妇人，而且能这么随意的进出这里......Loki很聪明，基本猜出了对方的身份，现在他很惊讶甚至紧张的不知道要说些什么，但当自己的双手被对方握住时，那温暖的感觉让他头一颤，那是一种比Thor更能照耀他内心的暖意。

 

====  
Thor现在的状况可不好，他被关在这个小房子里被审讯了一天，反复的重复着他在东欧和塞尔维亚的事情。  
“你还要我说多少遍？我们是被逼无奈的，要是不反击，别说你们的那批货物，连我们的人都得搭进去。而且我没有用军方的任何协助就帮政府铲除了这颗毒瘤，难道你们不应该为我颁个勋章吗”

 

“Odinson先生你要意识到自己的问题，你私吞Malekith的黑货居然没有跟我们报备，甚至还想非法倒卖？”审讯Thor的是一位年轻的上校，显然他也觉得很头疼，遇见这么一个顽固不化的人

 

“抱歉上校先生，我不是国家的公仆，也不是一位军人，我没必要向你们汇报所有的事情，我们的合作本来就是互利的行为，我觉得我有权利分配自己的战利品”

 

“那你炸掉Malekith基地的导弹怎么解释？我们有理由怀疑你私造武器，严重危害国家安全”

 

“那是Stark造的，和我有什么关系”Thor一甩手把问题推给了Tony

 

Tony觉得太阳穴的血管一直在跳，所谓的坑队友就是这么一回事  
“嗯......其实我们也是在试用中，我也没想到那玩应那么厉害，看来我有必要专注的研究一下这个新产品了”Tony的敷衍简直像是开玩笑一样，这让上校忍不住翻了一个大白眼，傻子都不会信这种假话

 

“我已经不想在浪费时间了，你们就在这里好好的想清楚，部长对这件事情很重视，Odinson先生你要是这么一直固执下去对谁都不好”上校敷衍般的收拾好桌上的审讯笔记，整理着衣服准备离开

 

“嗨，我觉得这是个误会，部长会理解的，只要你好好的和他说说”Tony暗示着这位上校，希望对方能在部长面前美言几句，要不是因为现在情况紧张，他一定会去亲自面见部长解释这一切

 

“Stark先生我也要忠告您一句，私造武器不是小事情，即使您的企业为国家做过很多贡献，但是政府的底线是不容碰触的”说完话，上校拍拍屁股就走人了，只留下了Thor和Tony在禁闭的小房间内大眼瞪小眼

 

“我觉得我们得谈谈Thor，这样下去可不是办法”Tony想帮助Thor，但是他得需要对方的一个态度，最起码是积极的

 

“我知道形势不乐观，但又能怎么样？他们要是能找到人代替我，就不会和我们墨迹这么久了，Odinson家族对他们的威胁是有力度的，就好比是一把锋利的刀刃，防范的同时又畏惧着。只要这把刀子还够快，我们就不会有事，就算把我扔进了监狱里又如何？外面的世界我依然说的算”Thor很自信，他当然有理由去自信，他强大的家族就是一个巨大的保护伞，虽然有时候会被针对，但它的力量却不容小视。

 

“是的，现在这个事情对于你我来说可大可小，不致命但是会心烦，可是你有想过其他人吗？政府的手段我很了解，他们推不倒我们这两座大山，就会去山脚下抛小石子，这些小石子可以是我们的新项目，我们的朋友，以及...Loki Laufeyson。Thor可别忘记了，你的小宝贝从头到尾都参与了进来，从东欧到塞尔维亚，你有Odinson家族，但是他有什么？Laufeyson家族？”Tony提醒着Thor，因为最近他朋友的脑子像是被灌了铅，锈死了

 

“他有我，即使Laufey不管他，我也会用全力去保护Loki的。”Thor的声音突然变得有力起来，他不允许任何人、任何事去波及到Loki的一丝一毫

 

“保护？怎么保护？最后不还得乖乖同意他们的要求，然后妥协？你很清楚Thor，这是保全Loki的唯一之路，他们现在不亮出这张底牌，不代表他们不知道这些”

 

“我知道，我当然明白这些，可是........Tony你知道吗？我真的不想再干下去了，我厌倦了这种杀伐，以及在刀尖上玩命的日子，现在我只想和Loki在一起平静的生活。这也是我为什么要加快推展新能源的目的，我害怕死、害怕失去Loki，各方面的都害怕。妥协对我来说很容易，但是代价是要做军方一辈子的佣兵”

 

“可是现在的形式你觉得有选择吗？”Tony能理解Thor的心情，但他同样知道军方的手段和所求，想脱身谈何容易

 

“......我需要时间来好好想一想，以及我想给Loki打个电话可以吗？我怕他会担心”在Thor身心疲惫之时，他想到的只有Loki，能给予他动力和力量的源泉，哪怕只是听听为对方的声音

 

====  
Loki万万没有想到在这种尴尬的时刻会遇见Thor的母亲，他及时的隐藏好自己的心情，迎合着Frigga的话题，还和Frigga坐在沙发上欣赏起Thor童年的相册，也许在平时她们会聊的很尽兴，可今天的Loki却不在状态，他看着时间一点点的流逝，而Thor依然没有任何的消息。

 

“孩子，我是不是打扰你休息了，你的脸色不是太好”Frigga注意到了Loki的不对劲，他合上相册关心的询问着

 

“可能是昨天晚上没有休息好吧”Loki找着借口并表现出一副很好的样子

 

“我也逗留很久了，今天能见到你很高兴。真希望Thor这个孩子不会太冷落你”Frigga替Loki打抱不平起来，他的傻儿子竟然扔下Loki一个人在家不理不问？

 

“没有，他对我很好，真的”Loki自己都不知道，他在为Thor辩解的时候笑的有多满足

 

“那就好。希望今后我们能经常见面，看到你第一眼的时候我就有种感觉？觉得你就像是我的儿子，这会不会很失礼？但这种感觉很奇妙”

 

“不，并没有，我感到很荣幸”

 

终于送走了Frigga，Loki在关门的一瞬间表情变得凝固紧张起来，他快步的走回书房拿起新能源计划书，用最快的时间扫描了新能源的配方部分，并在复印版上做了大量的修改。时间有限，Loki来不及想更好的办法，一方面不能背叛Thor，而另一方面又不能惹火了父亲，他只好先带着这份假配方回去复命，至于今后怎么办？他没有一点头绪

 

做完假的配方之后，Loki看了一下手表，时间不算充裕但还可以利用，他坐在电脑前抱着最后的期待又给Thor打了一通电话，但依然是无法接通的状态.....Loki沉思了半分钟，他死心了，彻底划掉了“坦白”这条路，他需要做好最坏的打算，于是又致电了他的黑客朋友  
“我现在有个十万火急的事情需要你帮忙”

 

=====  
Thor和Tony整整被监禁了一天一宿，就连打个电话的要求也没被满足，看来军方是要死磨硬泡到底了。最后Thor没有办法，只能做出了让步的姿态  
“我会认真考虑你们的要求，但我真的很累，也需要时间去考虑，以及我的手下们，他们是否会和我一样接受这个条件，毕竟这不是我一个人事情，我需要他们继续支持我才能办得到”这个借口听起来不错，军方同意的了他的请求，但限期是3天，而且这3天内他不能离开当地，出入更要在军方的监管下。

 

“好好休息，不要想太多，先把这关熬过去再说，我会帮你的”临下车的时候，Tony安慰着Thor，其实对方什么道理都懂，就看这个大块头怎么消化

 

Thor推开家门，用最快的速度跑上了楼，但同时又不忘放轻了动作，这个时间Loki可能还在睡觉。可当他推开卧室木门的那一刻，愉悦的心情立刻消失的无影无踪，整齐的床被没有被碰触过的痕迹。Thor疑惑着又向浴室走去，依然不见Loki的踪影

 

“loki？宝贝你在哪”楼上找了一圈未果，Thor又回到了一楼准备去后院看看，可是刚到门厅就被管家拦住了

 

“少爷，Loki先生出去了”

 

“....什么时候的事情？”Thor迷茫起来，心想难道Loki因为自己一夜未归生气走了？

 

“昨天半夜”

 

“该死”这下Thor认定了是自己惹的祸，所以急忙的拿出电话联系Loki，寻思好好的跟对方解释一番，但过去的电话居然是关机。这个时候Thor不得不求助于Fandral，虽然他不想承认对方比自己更了解Loki，但这会儿他还哪有功夫吃醋。但打听来打听去，连Fandral也不知道Loki去了哪里，他甚至还找人去了Loki纽约的家，结果也是半个人影都没找到。

 

“昨天Loki的状态如何？”Thor越来越觉得这不太寻常，Loki有时候是有些倔强，但绝对不会无缘无故的玩起失踪，于是他现在盘问着管家，希望能找到一些线索

 

“很正常，您走后L先生自己用的餐，然后在后院和猫玩了很久，最后又去了书房。再晚一些Odin夫人来了”

 

“等等，我妈妈来过了？”Thor很是诧异，没想到他的母亲会突然来访，很难想象她与Loki相处下来会是什么情景？

 

“是的，她们聊了一会儿，还在沙发上一起看着相册，直到天色暗下来Odin夫人才离开“

 

“你觉得她们之间的气氛怎么样？.....中途有没有什么不愉快的事情发生”Thor开始担心起来，不过按常理说她的母亲很随和，不会对Loki作出什么刁难的事情来吧？

 

“.....她们聊的很开心的样子，特别是在看相册的时候，大笑出声好几次”管家回忆着昨晚的情景，没觉得哪里有什么问题

 

Thor脱力般的用手捂着脸，瞬间知晓了那是一本怎样的相册了，他小时候的黑历史还挺多的，这也是Frigga经常拿出来炫耀的产物。Thor理清了一下思路，他母亲是个很善良很温柔的人，之前对Jane也很关照和爱护，并且Loki和母亲更是兴趣相同，所以不会有什么大冲突。可事情却越来越没有头绪，Thor无奈只能求助于彩虹桥的帮助，虽然Loki一定很不喜欢这样做，但现在他无计可施只想尽快的联系到对方

 

Thor来到书房，庆幸之余感到疑惑的是Loki为什么没有带走这个电脑，这明明已经属于他了。Thor抱着试试的心情打开了电脑，居然还和之前一样没有设置过任何的密码，他在搜素栏上打上Loki的名字，清脆的按下回车键  
“对不起，没有匹配的人”

 

“What？”Thor惊声的叫了出来，他又继续试了一次，但结果是一样的。这不可能，是不是电脑出故障了？他又测试般的试了其他几个人，显然这不是系统的问题。Thor赶紧打电话给Tony向他说明了这个情况，希望能在后台查看一下是什么问题，结果得到的答案是授权人自己删除了信息，也就是Loki亲自删掉了他自己的所有信息

 

“看来是Loki自己不想让你找到”Tony毫不留情的说出了事实

 

“那你有办法修复吗？”

 

“有，你把Loki的那块授权芯片拿回来就可以，对方的手法很高明，应该算是顶级黑客，没有那个东西估计我一年半载也破解不了”

 

这下可好了，Thor现在真的是走投无路了，他不明白Loki的用意，同时又担心起对方是不是遇到了麻烦，他坐在椅子胡思乱想的半天，甚至想砸了眼前这台没用的破电脑。可伸出手的瞬间Thor突然想到了什么，既然Loki是自己用本子删除的信息，那对方一定坐在过这里。Thor顿时觉得自己有了盼头，因为彩虹桥拥有卫星联络功能，有时候他需要和其他地区的兄弟们开视频会议，所以在彩虹桥开启的状态下，这台本子上的摄像头就会自动开启，并有录制的功能。他并不是有意要隐瞒这个事情，而是他还没来得及更详细的为Loki讲解彩虹桥的功能。

 

Thor迫不及待的打开存储录像的文件夹，寻找到昨天的记录，打开录像的第一眼就看到了屏幕上的Loki，这让Thor兴奋得几乎要跳了起来，但随后的内容却让他整个人冰冷起来。他看着Loki在摄像头前接听着Laufey的电话，说着毫无感情又狠心的话语，每一句都深深刺痛着他的心，直到Loki站起身走出了摄像头的范围......至于后面Loki是怎样删除自己信息的内容，Thor根本没心情去理会，他傻傻的坐在电脑前盯着早已进入待机画面的屏幕，脑子里回响出都是视频里Loki的话语“我在Odinson身边只是想拿到新能源的配方”，“找个什么借口把他甩了”，这样的话语足够对Thor造成伤害。在塞尔维亚Loki对他的奋不顾身，让他笃定般的一厢情愿，认为Loki同样深爱着自己，他甚至都策划好了求婚的计划。现在即使他听不到电话另一头Laufey的内容，但很确定的是Loki盗取了新能源计划书的内容，早已经一溜烟的跑路了......

 

“你这个骗子......”Thor拿起了桌角上的计划书，没想到他毫无保留的爱竟然比不上这么几张纸？如果Loki开口说想要这个东西，他会毫不犹豫的双手奉上.....这种欺骗让Thor无法接受，这个自己深爱着的人，一个满身谎言彻头彻尾的骗子。可是下一步该怎么办？去找到这个骗子？问他为什么要这样做？Thor在内心中思索着，但他又害怕Loki会亲口去承认那些话“Thor Odinson你就是个白痴，我根本就不爱你”

 

经过昨日审讯的Thor早已疲惫不堪，但比起Loki的背叛这显然不算什么，他不吃不喝的就这么坐了一天，最后在凌晨时才因为过于疲劳晕睡了过去

“嗨，Thor....”  
有人在推促着他的肩旁，Thor被不情愿的叫醒，然后眯着眼睛抬起头，好半天才认清了对方

 

“你怎么来了？有什么事情吗？”Thor疑惑的看着Fandral，他现在的心情不佳不想去管任何事

 

“.....Loki你找到了吗”  
一瞬间Thor愣住了，就像是失去的记忆又重新回想了起来，这简直太残忍了。

 

Fandral见Thor没有反应，于是壮着胆子又说道：“我貌似知道他去了哪里，但我有些犹豫要不要告诉你.....”

 

“放心，我已经想清楚了，还有能比现在更坏的事情吗？对了，没有告诉你，这个小骗子偷了我的新能源计划书，把我刷的跟个傻子似的”Thor自嘲着，一副开玩笑的样子哈哈大笑起来，这看的Fandral更是心里发慌，他背着手，汗水已经洇湿了手中的报纸

 

“希望你真的已经做好准备了”Fandral将身后的报纸仍在了Thor的书桌前，封面上的头条是今天最大的新闻

 

封面上一整张的大图立刻吸引住了Thor的目光，Loki的照片就算登载在黑白的报纸上也一样的好看，只是报纸上还有一个他从未见过的男人，最后标题上的几个大字更是像利剑一般刺痛了他的双眼《北欧两大家族首次联姻，Laufeyson与Harrison于本周日正式订婚》  
Thor死死的攥着那份报纸，几乎要把它撕的粉碎


End file.
